Illusion
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: The subconscious can be a confusing, treacherous thing. Reality is so much sweeter. Tokka oneshot.


_"I don't think Boomerang's coming back, Toph."_

 _His grip on the girl's hand was iron, now. But it wouldn't matter. The firebenders fanned out behind them, ready to strike._

 _"It looks like this is the end."_

 _Her grey-green eyes stared up at him blankly as she dangled over the burning world below. It was a long drop._

 _Tears leaked from his eyes unbidden, the sound of flame scything through the air reaching his ears._

 _They were just kids. In body, at least - their childhood had been stolen from them all long ago._

 _But here they were, so far from home. Child soldiers trying to stem the tide of blood as the planet was devoured by greed and hatred. And their luck had finally run out._

 _The flames consumed him, pain screaming in every atom of his body. His hold failed, his fingers springing loose automatically._

 _Untethered to stability, Toph plummeted toward the inferno. In his final moments, he watched his best friend fall._

 _And then it was all over._

His eyes opened, fear and adrenaline pumping through his body. He blinked, confused by the grass-green banners on the stone walls.

Where was the broken airship? Where were the firebenders? And most importantly - where was Toph?

He scrambled out of the bed, unconcerned with his state of dress. Without thought he tore open the door, rushing out into the hallway.

There were doors everywhere, each of them completely identical looking. Snarling at this labyrinthian obstacle, he grabbed the handle closest to him, nearly heaving door off its hinges in his haste.

The room inside was completely bare, save for a small pile of red clothing, tucked away in a corner. Disgusted, he slammed it shut again.

None of the other rooms held anything of interest. He slid against the wall in the corridor, inexplicably exhausted by his search.

Was this his punishment for his failure - to be cut off from his friend from eternity? Doomed to walk these halls alone? He'd never put much faith in the Spirits, but this seemed cruel even for them.

His eyes closed, head hanging forward as he accepted his fate. He just wished he could have apologised to her for letting her down. Letting them all down. Some leader he turned out to be.

The sound of feet on the smooth, polished stone forced his head up - and then joy filled his heart.

"Toph! You're alive!" He cried jubilantly, jumping to his feet and racing toward her.

The metalbender froze in place, completely bewildered as the Water Tribesman threw his arms around her tightly.

"Sokka?" She asked, the words somewhat muffled by his embrace.

He picked her up from the ground, spinning around in his delight. And then was forced to let her go by the hard punch to his shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt you know," he whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"It was meant to. What's wrong with you, meathead?" The woman questioned, thoroughly perplexed by his behaviour.

He stiffened, staring at her for a moment before sighing.

"Oh Toph… I- Nevermind. Just me being silly. As usual," he muttered.

Toph frowned at his evasion. She reached out and put a comforting hand on the shoulder she hadn't punched.

"C'mon, Sokka. I can tell something's eating you up, your heartrate went crazy earlier," she stated.

"You could tell that from where you were?" He wondered.

"Of course, I could detect you anywhere- I mean detect anyone easily," Toph said.

Sokka rubbed his eyes, feeling somewhat embarrassed over his little meltdown.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all. Guess I just wanted to make sure it wasn't true," he mumbled.

"Was it about the War?" Toph asked, pulling him into his room.

"…Yeah," Sokka said, sitting back down on his bed. "I remembered the airships. We came so close to dying, Toph. I honestly thought we wouldn't make it. If Suki-"

He broke off, sighing.

"Well, you know. And in my dream there was none of that, and I had to watch you fall. It scared me," he confessed.

For a moment Toph didn't respond, sitting at the foot of his bed. And then she stood up, walking over to the door and closing it.

"I'm fine, Sokka. And you're fine too. We made it out, and no one will ever have to do that again."

She walked back to his side, patting the pillow somewhat erratically.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," she said.

Sokka looked up at her, the emotional fatigue beginning to sink in.

"Promise?" He whispered.

"I promise," she assured him, reaching over to take his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

He nodded in satisfaction, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him.

And his dreams were good.


End file.
